Rescue Snowkit
by The Marshmallow Fairy
Summary: Snowkit didn't get taken by a hawk - he's just disappeared, and nobody from ThunderClan can find him! From Cloudpaw's perspective... Simple storyline, only a chapter long... Amateurish, I have to admit. Something I wrote a while ago and quickly edited before publishing. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or its characters (and am not related to it in any way.)


"He's been missing for more than two days... I'm not sure if he will come back... I'm so worried," Cloudpaw heard Frostfur mewing. "I don't think I'll ever see Snowkit again!"

Cloudpaw backed away from the nursery. He felt guilty that he had been listening in to Frostfur's conversation with the Clan deputy. He pretended to be chasing Birchpaw around the camp as Fireheart emerged from the nursery. Fireheart eyed Bramblekit carefully before then padded over to Cloudpaw.

"If you want to have your naming ceremony and become a warrior you should act like a Thunderclan apprentice and not a ShadowClan one," Fireheart mewed. "Now go make yourself useful."  
Cloudpaw obeyed and scampered off.  
"And take a warrior with you!" Fireheart yowled as Cloudpaw ran off.

After Cloudpaw had returned from hunting with Sandstorm, he dumped his fresh-kill on the pile and sat down by the log outside the apprentices' den to eat the mouse he'd taken from the pile. He ignored the flavour that rushed into his mouth and focussed on how to rescue Snowkit.

Suddenly Cloudpaw came up with a plan - he would ask Fireheart what happened and when it happened, then he would think of what to do next. So, after he's finished his mouse, Cloudpaw went and asked Fireheart just that.  
"Well," Fireheart meowed with a sigh, "come with me." Cloudpaw followed. Fireheart sat down when he reached the training area. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"About two days ago, after Tigerclaw was sent into exile, Snowkit had been playing outside the nursery with Bramblekit and Tawnykit. They got bored, so they had went out to the training hollow. Before they went, they asked their mothers if they could go. The queens had said yes, but only if Goldenflower watched them.

"Later, Snowkit had asked if he could make dirt. Goldenflower allowed him. He took forever, so Goldenflower had looked behind the bramble bush, but he was gone. And he hasn't been seen since." Fireheart stretched and then flexed his claws. His paws were sore from padding around camp all day and Cloudpaw could see how he ached to go hunting. "That's the story. Now, go get some sleep. You'll need it." Cloudpaw went back to the apprentices' den, wondering what had happened to Snowkit. He yawned, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

When Cloudpaw woke up, he started working on his plan. But before he could think of anything, Fireheart came into the apprentices' den.  
"Good, you're awake. Bluestar said you could go to the Gathering. It's going to be important, because Bluestar is going to announce the news about Tigerclaw. We need to warn the rest of the Clans about how dangerous he is."

Cloudpaw got up. He stretched, and then went over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked a sparrow and sat down by the log outside the apprentice's den before starting to think about the Gathering. When the others started to pad over to the clearing, he quickly finished off the sparrow and walked over to Birchpaw. A heartbeat later, Bluestar and Fireheart came out of the leader's den.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Fireheart yowled the familiar call. Most of the cats were already there, but the others came out of the dens.

"The following cats will go to the Gathering tonight - Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Darkstripe, Dustpelt, Cloudpaw..." Although Cloudpaw already knew he was going to the gathering, he couldn't hold back a quiet mew of excitement. It was going to his very first Gathering! Fireheart finished calling the names out. "Let's go!"

When they got to the Gathering, all of the Clans were already there. Cloudpaw went over to Birchpaw and sat down as Fireheart jumped onto the great rock.  
"Cats of all Clans, it's time to start the Gathering!" Tallstar yowled. The soft chatter of cats died down and all looked up to the four leaders on the great rock. Who wanted to speak first?

"I will." a new voice spoke up. All cats looked towards the speaker. Tigerclaw! The whispering started up again.  
"Tigerclaw, what are you doing here?" Fireheart asked, suspicious.  
"No Fireheart, what are_ you_ doing here? I am a Clan Leader – leader of ShadowClan. _If_ you haven't noticed." Tigerclaw announced confidently, "I am now Tiger_star, _not Tiger_claw_."

After this little speech Cloudpaw was astounded. _Tigerclaw _(_No, Tigerstar now, _he thought with confusion,) was the_ leader_ of ShadowClan?! This was bad. Very bad.  
"I can wait no longer!" Fireheart yowled. "Many cats have asked why Tigerstar was banished from Thunderclan. Here is the truth.

"Before I came to the forest, there was the battle for Sunningrocks. Redtail and Oakheart died, but none of you knows the truth. Oakheart did not kill Redtail, and Tigerstar did not kill Oakheart in revenge. Tigerstar killed Redtail, and Oakheart died when he was crushed by rocks. I know this from Ravenpaw. And he is still here today. He lives. Tigerstar wanted to be deputy, but he didn't achieve that then.

"Bluestar chose Lionheart as Deputy. Lionheart died in battle, and Tigerstar finally achieved his ambition. But he wanted more. He wanted to be Leader. So when Brokenstar came to Thunderclan, he plotted with him and brought some rouges in to the camp and tried to kill Bluestar. But I managed to stop him, with help from the whole of ThunderClan." Triumphant yowls came from the ThunderClan cats and Cloudpaw joined his voice to his Clanmates'.

"Bluestar banished her deputy, her friend, and her strongest warrior – Tigerstar – and appointed me as deputy. And now he has made himself leader of Shadowclan. All he wants to do is to rule the forest, so don't trust him!"

Fireheart finished his story with a triumphant yowl. Cloudpaw saw Fireheart look towards Tigerstar.  
"Well Fireheart, that was a good story, but may we get back to the Gathering?" Tigerstar finished in a growl. "Tallstar, Leopardstar, do you have anything to say?"  
"Besides the fact that I don't trust you as much as before, no." Leopardstar said.  
"No news from me, but I don't trust you anymore." Tallstar said. "Then this gathering is over!"

Cloudpaw wondered what would happen next. Then it came to him: Tigerstar stole Snowkit. It was simple enough. All Cloudpaw had to do now was to sneak into the ShadowClan camp and steal him back. Cloudpaw joined the others as they went back to camp, thinking of how he would be able to sneak Snowkit back...

The next morning, Cloudpaw woke up nice and early so he could sneak over to ShadowClan. He snuck out of the camp through dirtplace, then made his way over to the border. As he came closer to the Thunderpath the horrible stench grew stronger and stronger.  
_Phew!_ Cloudpaw thought, _I wonder how ShadowClan can cope with this!_ He crouched next to the Thunderpath, waiting for a chance to get across. The Thunderpath was quiet, so Cloudpaw raced across just before he heard a monster roaring in the distance.

_I'm glad that's over._ Cloudpaw thought. _But I still have a long way till I get to the ShadowClan camp_. Cloudpaw set off. Once in a while he came across a fresh Shadowclan scent, but luckily he never met any cats. As he grew closer and closer to the Shadowclan camp the scent grew stronger and stronger. When he saw brambles he knew he had found the camp. Cloudpaw snuck closer… Closer… Closer to the brambles.

Before he knew it, the brambles were right in front of him. Cloudpaw forced his way into the brambles and peeked in to see what was on the other side. Cloudpaw nearly gasped in surprise - he was in the nursery! His heart racing, Cloudpaw looked around. _There was Snowkit!_ He was playing with a black kit that looked ready to leave the nursery. A light brown tabby she-cat was watching them.

_Now how do I get him?_ Cloudpaw thought. _She's going to be watching them the whole time. I'll never get a chance. _After a few frustrating moments of thinking, Cloudpaw heard a familiar yowl from outside the nursery. _Tigerstar!_  
"Come on, Tallpoppy, time for a clan meeting." Cloudpaw herd another cat saying.  
"Okay, I'll come. The light brown tabby answered. "Smokekit, look after our guest, now will you? I'll be back in a minute." The black kit looked at his mother and then started playing with Snowkit again. The tabby padded out.

_Now's my chance!_ Cloudpaw waited for Tigerstar to start talking again. When Cloudpaw heard Tigerstar's voice again, he wriggled through the brambles.  
"What are you doing here?" The black kit asked, curious.  
"I'm taking Snowkit home." Cloudpaw whispered.  
"Do you have to take him home? I want to play with him some more." The black kit asked, disappointed.

"Maybe you can come over sometime. Then you can play with Snowkit. But his Clan is missing him. Especially Snowkit's mother. We need to go home." Cloudpaw replied. Not waiting for the kit to argue, Cloudpaw beckoned with his tail for Snowkit to come and pushed his way through the brambles. When he was on the other side he told Snowkit to run as fast as he can. Cloudpaw ran beside Snowkit and soon they reached the Thunderpath.

Cloudpaw told Snowkit to run when he ran. Once they had crossed the Thunderpath, Cloudpaw relaxed a little. He slowed down, and let Snowkit catch his breath. Cloudpaw was excited. Everyone would think he was a hero when they found out that he rescued Snowkit. Cloudpaw led Snowkit back to the camp in silence.

When Cloudpaw arrived back at the camp, everyone looked miserable. Cloudpaw thought he should go to Fireheart. He looked around the camp. _There he was, by the nursery._ Cloudpaw bounded over to him.  
"Hi, Cloudpaw." Fireheart said, then did a double take. "Wait—Cloudpaw? Where _were _you? The Clan was looking for you! I-Is that Snowkit?!"

"Yes, it is," Cloudpaw said proudly. "I found him in the ShadowClan camp."  
"Well done! Do you want to do some extra battle training before I talk to Bluestar about your naming ceremony?" Fireheart asked, proud of his apprentice.  
"Yes!" Cloudpaw mewed excitedly, "I would love to!"  
"Well then hurry over to the training grounds, I'll be over before sunhigh." Sunhigh wasn't too far off, by Cloudpaw's standards.

Cloudpaw watched as Firestar took Snowkit by his scruff and took him over to the nursery. Cloudpaw stayed a few heartbeats before padding off to the training grounds. As much as he liked attention, he didn't like being fussed over. He would be remembered as a hero for a few moons – that was enough of a prize. And Snowkit would look up to him! _It would be great having a kit follow me around! _Snowkit thought smugly and began practicing pouncing on a nearby pine cone.

…

That night, Cloudpaw was given his Warrior name as promised. _Cloudtail! _ Firestar and all the warriors congratulated him. He played with Snowkit for the rest of the evening... All was well.

**Well, for now. XD I wrote this when I was 11. I think. I can't remember. Meh. Well I remembered this a while ago and found it (much later) on one of my many USBs. I was amazed at his amateurish and how horribly edited this was… So I fixed it up a bit. I might do a few more chapters… Probably not. Unless someone specifically requests it. PM me what you think! Or review it! Even tell me if it's horrible. If I do any more Warriors fanfics they (hopefully) won't be this bad… Okay! Bai. Don't forget to give me your marshmallows~**


End file.
